The present invention relates to electronic shelf label (ESL) systems, and more specifically to an electronic shelf label mounting apparatus.
ESL systems typically include a plurality of ESLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. ESLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of ESLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The ESLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the ESLs is typically maintained in an ESL data file. Price information displayed by the ESLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an ESL price change record.
ESLs are typically mounted to a channel along a shelf edge, either in an attached rail or in the shelf itself. The fact that there are many different types of shelving and rails present problems for those who install ESLs. Some shelves do not have channels. Some mounts require that ESLs be installed after mounting.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an ESL mounting apparatus which securely mounts an ESL to shelves with or without channels and which is easy to install.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an electronic shelf label (ESL) mounting apparatus is provided.
The mounting apparatus includes a frame member defining an aperture through which an electronic shelf label is inserted having a top edge and a bottom edge, a bottom member extending behind the frame member from the bottom edge and including first teeth, and a top member extending behind the frame member from the top edge and including second teeth.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an ESL mounting apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ESL mounting apparatus which securely retains an ESL.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ESL mounting apparatus which securely mounts an ESL to shelves with or without channels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ESL mounting apparatus which fits within channels of most types of shelves and rails available today.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ESL mounting apparatus which is easy to install.